elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elven Armor (Skyrim)
Elven Armor is a set of light armor that appears in . Characteristics Typically worn by Thalmor soldiers, Elven Armor can be crafted, purchased, or found as random loot. It has the third lowest armor rating of the craftable light armor sets, after leather and hide. It is, however, the lightest craftable armor and the second lightest overall, being preceded only by the Ancient Shrouded Armor. Variants Elven Armor is available in two variants: #Elven Armor – The regular variant. Unenchanted pieces will begin to appear throughout Skyrim at level 12 and enchanted variants can be found at level 13. #Elven Light Armor – A weaker variant. Pieces appear throughout Skyrim as low as level 1. In addition, a stronger cuirass called Elven Gilded Armor is available. Locations General locations include: *Blacksmiths and general goods merchants. *Found as random loot in chests. *Randomly encountered Thalmor patrols can be found wearing the light variant at level 1 and the regular variant at level 12. *Random roadside thieves may wear this armor. Fixed locations *Several sets of light armor are worn by the Thalmor warriors and archers in Northwatch Keep from level 1. *Several sets of regular armor are worn by the Thalmor warriors and archers in Northwatch Keep after level 12. *A set of regular armor is always worn by a Thalmor archer in Northwatch Keep even after level 36. The others, however, switch into glass armor at higher levels. *Elven Gilded Armor can be found on Thalmor after level 27. *Unmid Snow-Shod wears a set, minus the helmet. Smithing Elven Armor requires a Smithing level of 30 and the Elven Smithing perk to create. Pieces can be forged at a blacksmith's forge with the following components: *Refined Moonstone *Quicksilver Ingot *Leather Strips *Iron Ingot Pieces can be upgraded with refined moonstone at a workbench and also benefit from the Elven Smithing perk, which doubles the improvement. Attributes by piece Elven Armor Non-Gilded= |-| Gilded= Elven Light Armor Gallery ElvenArmorBowDrawn.png|Elven armor with bow drawn ElvenArmorCombat.png|Elven armor with dual elven swords ElvenArmorIdle.png|Elven armor full ElvenArmorBowRear.png|Elven armor rear FemaleElvenArmor.jpg|Elven armor female Elven Armor.jpg|Elven Armor concept art Trivia *Elven Armor uses an eagle motif in its design. This is a reference to the Altmer's chief deity, Auri-El. *Many Nords, especially Stormcloaks, often laugh at the Dragonborn if they are wearing Elven Armor, saying, "Hah, Elven Armor eh? What's wrong with good old Nord Steel?" *Although the book Light Armor Forging states that the secret to making Elven Armor is quenching the hot moonstone in salt water, when making Elven Armor at a Forge, no salt is needed in making it. *The Elven light cuirass exist in two versions: With shoulder guards and without. They both have the same armor rating. **The versions without shoulder guards cannot be crafted at the forge, and can only be looted from Thalmor Soldiers and Thalmor Justiciars. See also *Elven Weapons (Skyrim) Appearances * * * * * de:Elfenrüstung (Skyrim) es:Armadura élfica (Conjunto) fr:Armure elfique (Skyrim) ru:Эльфийский доспех (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Light Armor Sets